


Wolfboy

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, wolfboy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas, a half-wolf, takes Dean as his new mate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Wolfboy!Cas walking through the woods on the outskirt of town when he scents Dean and realizes the boy is his mate? He bursts out from the trees and grabs Dean despite the crowd trying to separate them, and takes the boy back to his cave/pack (that of course alpha!Cas leads haha) to be his mate?
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

Castiel was patrolling the edge of his territory when he caught an intriguing scent. It smelled _delicious_. Like sex and wine and _mate_. He hunkered low in the underbrush and crept towards the nearby town. It was coming from the humans’ land. 

The first sight of the boy only settled it for Cas. He was beautiful, tan and strong, with green eyes that shone like jewels. And his scent was even more intoxicating up close. He was an omega, and fertile by the scent of him.

Cas lunged, leaping onto the boy and knocking him to the ground. The boy was knocked out cold by the blow, and Castiel thanked his luck as he silently picked up the boy and slipped back into the woods. The humans would never know what took the boy or where, and they wouldn’t dare encroach on his land without proof that his pack had him.

The boy was just starting to rouse as Castiel carried him into the clearing outside his pack’s cave. Many curious faces watched as the boy squirmed out of his arms, but Cas kept a strong hand on his wrist. 

“Who are you?” the boy demanded, trying and failing to get free. “Where am I?”

“I am Castiel, your Alpha and your mate.” He gestured to his pack members, pushing in for a look at the boy. “And this is your new home.” He reached over and grabbed the boy’s chin, tilting it up. “Tell me your name.” He put the full force of his Alpha control into the order.

The boy’s eyes widened. “D-Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Dean. Very nice name.” Castiel stroked Dean’s hair. “But it is Dean Novak now, as you are now my omega and a member of the Novak pack. Come.” Castiel tugged Dean towards the pack’s home inside the massive cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean started to shake as the huge wolfboy dragged him into the cave. Castiel was far stronger than he was, and all he could do was stumble along behind him. The wolf hybrid wasn’t wearing any clothes, and neither was the rest of the pack, and it was probably unnecessary with their thick fur protecting them.

He was led through what looked like a large communal area; it had a huge fire surrounded by pillows and furs. Beyond that was an area with smaller cook fires, several of them slowly roasting racks of meat. The wolf hybrids tending the meat watched as Castiel led Dean through the cook room and into a smaller tunnel leading off the main area. It was dark, but occasional torches threw just enough light to lead them.

At the end of the tunnel there was a heavy drapery, and Castiel pulled it aside to lead Dean inside what was clearly a bedroom. It had it’s own fire for warmth and light, as well as a tunnel bored in the rock ceiling for ventilation. One whole side of the room was a massive nest of pillows, blankets and furs.

Castiel pushed him towards the nest and suddenly Dean realized what was about to happen. The wolfboy’s cock was hard and straining towards Dean, pre-come already leaking from the tip.

“Please, no,” Dean whimpered, trying to resist the wolfboy’s strong hands as he was pushed down onto the huge pile of pillows. “Please let me go! I’m human, I’m a virgin! I don’t want to be mated to a hybrid!”

Castiel grabbed both of Dean’s hands and pinned them to the bed above his Dean. “I am sorry this upsets you, but you are my mate now and it is my right to take you as I please.” He then leaned in a licked a tear from Dean’s face. He looked down at Dean’s body. “You will no longer need these.”

He then let go of Dean’s wrists and took hold of Dean’s shirt, ripping it down the front easily before pulling it off. Dean cried out, trying in vain to stop him.

“We do not wear clothes, and neither will my human mate.” Castiel grabbed the waist of Dean’s trousers and tore them easily down one side, and then the other, making sure they were thoroughly destroyed before he yanked them free. 

Dean cried as the Alpha tore his underwear off with two quick tugs, leaving him entirely naked and his clothes useless rags, tossed aside to be discarded later. To his shame he felt his body responding to the Alpha’s domination, he could feel the wet slick between his cheeks. He tried to clamp down his legs to keep it in.

Dean gasped as he felt the wolfboy’s hard cock press into his hip. “No, please, no,” he whimpered, trying to squirm away.

“You may think you don’t want to be mated,” Castiel said, using strong hands to force Dean’s knees apart and up, exposing the omega to greedy eyes. “But your body is eager to be taken.”

Dean cried as he felt the slick gush free, streaming down his cheeks to the blankets below him.

With no more warning, Castiel thrust his huge cock into Dean’s wet hole, groaning as he forced himself deep inside Dean’s body. The Alpha didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed inside Dean’s ass and his balls were pressed against Dean’s slick wet ass cheeks.

Dean cried at the momentary pinch of pain and the intensity of the fullness. 

Dean gasped as Castiel pulled out and thrust back in, setting up a steady rhythm. Each stroke was a claim, hips snapping forward and heavy balls slapping Dean’s ass. Dean let out an involuntary moan, unable to deny the pleasure racing through his body as the Alpha fucked him. 

“You see,” Castiel said, a little breathless as he continued to thrust in and out of Dean. “Your tears are slowing and your body has already accepted me.” He brushed a tear from Dean’s face. “I will make you love me, with time.”

Dean whimpered, wishing the words weren’t true, but he knew his body was already accepting his new mate, even if his mind wanted to deny it.

Castiel waited until his knot started to grow to pull out and flip Dean onto his stomach, thrusting back in and picking up an even faster pace. 

Dean whined and moaned as the knot tugged on his rim and pushed against his prostate with each thrust. His own cock was hard and leaking, desperate for release. When Castiel suddenly leaned down and bit hard on the back of Dean’s neck, the omega came with a long cry, orgasm ripped out of him by his body’s natural response to being claimed. 

Castiel didn’t immediately release his hold, instead he kept his teeth firmly clamped down on Dean’s neck as he continued to fucked him. Dean whimpered as his orgasm was dragged out by the huge knot, nearly fully formed and thrusting back and forth across his prostate. He moaned when Castiel finally slammed the knot into place and collapsed on top of him, pinning him to the nest with his weight. 

Castiel still held the skin at the back of Dean’s neck between his teeth. “Mine,” he growled into the bite.

“Yours,” Dean gasped out, instinctually.

It was the right answer, because Castiel immediately released his hold. He then used gentle hands to turn Dean’s face, and again licked away Dean’s tears.

“Do not worry, my sweet omega,” Castiel murmured. “You will be happy here, as soon as you learn your place.” He pressed soft kissed to Dean’s neck. “I promise I will dominate you and knot you regularly, until you realize this is where you are meant to be. By my side, as my mate.”

Dean sniffled and let out a soft, mewling whimper. He was unable to do anything but submit as the wolfboy wrapped him up in his arms and turned them on their sides, cuddling up to wait out the Alpha’s knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
